


What's a Little Fun Between Friends?

by Deathangelgw



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Sexual Humor, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Glorfindel and Erestor like to have some fun, but when Glorfindel does something to make Erestor enjoy a bit of a show, Erestor capitalizes on it.
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien), Erestor/Glorfindel/Lindir (Tolkien)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: 2021 My Slashy Valentine





	What's a Little Fun Between Friends?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mawgy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/gifts).



Title: What’s A Little Fun Between Friends?  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Author email: deathangelgw@gmail.com  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. Not making any money offa them!  
Pairing: Glorfindel/Erestor with some Lindir  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: AU, sap, humor, slash, borderline exhibitionism/voyeurism, threesome.  
Summary: Glorfindel and Erestor like to play around and sometimes, they see if they can be caught!  
Word Count: 2363 words  
Beta: MA-chan!  
A/N: This is for the 2021 Slashy Valentine! Thank you Mawgy my friend, for the challenging prompt! I hope you enjoy it! Any mistakes remaining are mine cuz my beta is very good! Praise is much loved! Any flames can be used in the pits of Barad-dûr!

‘Thoughts’

The soft scratching of a quill on paper filled the quiet library where Erestor was working on the latest correspondences from Elrond to the other Elven lands. Currently, he was filling in the information that Elrond’s sons had discovered in their roaming of the lands. He felt a pang as he thought of their twins in their endless search for revenge on Yrrch for what they did to their mother, Celebrían. He hoped that they might find some peace and perhaps even love to ease their pain, but as it stood, that might not be for a while. 

He hummed softly to himself as he set aside the finished correspondence and moved to the next one. He would fold and seal them once he was done, giving them enough time to dry. It was meticulous and tedious sometimes, but he liked it. Kept him from trouble as his lover was wont to tease him.

“You are working too hard again, melethronen.”

The murmured comment in his ear sent a shiver of desire through Erestor and he smirked as he looked over his shoulder and into the smoldering gaze of his beloved. “You know I need to focus on this. Are you done with your rounds?” he retorted lowly as Glorfindel nuzzled his neck, sending another shiver down Erestor’s spine. 

“MMmmm and I intend to go a round on you now,” Glorfindel replied with a growl and the shiver turned into a full shudder of longing within Erestor. 

“We cannot! What if someone walks in?” Erestor protested a bit breathlessly. He squirmed as one of Glorfindel’s hands stroked boldly down his front, caressing expertly until Erestor’s body was practically humming with need. He squirmed as that roaming hand landed on his crotch and began kneading him to life until his pants were stretched tight. 

They stilled suddenly when they heard the doors to the library squeak open and the voice of Lindir calling for Erestor. Erestor gasped in dismay, but then could only stare as Glorfindel slithered under his desk between Erestor’s legs. Erestor had no chance of reprimanding him before Lindir came around the corner of the far end shelves and went up to Erestor’s desk. 

“Lindir. Wh-what, ahem...can I do for you?” Erestor managed, his voice wavering only just a bit as Glorfindel’s hands moved up along his inner thighs before going to his pants ties. He struggled to keep still as he was pulled free and a hot mouth suddenly took him in.

Lindir tilted his head in curiosity as he watched the other Elf and tilted his eyebrow. “I should ask if you are well! You look a bit piqued!” he replied and shifted a bit as if to go around the desk to check Erestor’s temperature, but Erestor shook his head hastily as he cleared his throat. 

“Nay, nay...I am well. I was merely sitting in the sun earlier and only just returned to finish my w-work,” Erestor explained a bit breathlessly as Glorfindel took him deep and worked his throat around Erestor’s member in that way that he so enjoyed. “W-what did you need?” he asked as he clenched his fists and tried so hard to stay still. But his control began to slip as he started circling his hips a little, thrusting into that hot mouth as he gazed at Lindir steadily.

Lindir’s eyebrow tilted higher though he seemed to rethink on commenting on Erestor’s apparent discomfort. “I was wondering if you had finished with the correspondences for Lothlorien. A messenger has been prepared and wishes to leave before the next storm hits,” he finally stated as an amused smirk appeared on his lips at Erestor’s steadily increasing discomfort.

‘The little snit is enjoying this...but then again, so am I,’ Erestor realized and bit his lip on a smirk as his lover’s hands suddenly wrapped around his hips, stilling him as Glorfindel began to bob his head. He took another, albeit a bit unsteady, breath and smiled. “Aye, I am almost done with all of them, but I finished Lothlorien’s correspondences just before I went outside. I need to seal them, but I will do that when I am done completely. I will find the messenger shortly,” he finally responded and Lindir bowed a bit mockingly, that knowing smirk still on his face as he turned and left the library. Once the door had shut, Erestor gasped sharply and leaned up out of his lover’s grip as he began thrusting harder and faster while gripping his desk. He cried out as he climaxed, shuddering as Glorfindel’s swallowing of his seed egged him on before he fell back and pulled free of his beloved’s mouth. He sprawled in his seat, pushing away so Glorfindel could crawl out, a very satisfied look on that face as it emerged. “You...are incorrigible. And you know that Lindir knew,” Erestor managed as he panted, a low growl in his voice while he glared halfheartedly at his lover.

“Do you think that I did not mean for that?” Glorfindel shot back with a laugh and winked as Erestor gaped at him. Leaning in so that he was resting between Erestor’s legs, pressed up tight as he rested his chin smugly on Erestor’s chest. “Admit it, meldiren...you loved it. The idea of being caught...of someone knowing that someone was doing something so carnal to you had you harder than I have felt you in a while,” he commented and Erestor felt his whole body flush with the truth. Glorfindel smirked and leaned up, pressing his lips tenderly to Erestor’s before standing. “I must return to my duties and you must finish yours. I shall see you at dinner,” he whispered against the dark haired Elf’s lips, then shifted around Erestor and left with a saucy wave over his shoulder.

Exasperated, Erestor straightened himself out and returned to finishing his work. Gradually, he stopped trembling from the remnants of what had transpired and his mind became blank as he focused on his work. Once he was done though, his mind began to replay what had happened, fixating on Lindir’s knowing look. As he reexamined the moment, he finally noticed the lust in Lindir’s gaze. With a grin, he had an idea that would one: return the favor on his beloved, and two: see how interested Lindir was in some playtime.

Smirking, he gathered up his missives and headed for the courtyard, where he knew the messenger would be waiting. He found him and handed him the correspondence to Lothlorien, Mithlond, and the Great Greenwood. He did not have to say anything in regards to orders since this was quite common by that time. The messenger saluted and mounted up before leaving quickly, which was wise so that he could travel far before nightfall and the incoming storms from the East. He would most likely join up with a couple of the Scouts that were always patrolling, for it was not safe to travel singly.

By the time that was all finished, it was drawing near to the dinner hour, so he went inside to wash up before going to the Fire Hall for the meal. They generally would gather together in the Fire Hall for dinner since then it would lead to storytelling, dancing and singing, or just being together and having debates of all topics. For Erestor, it was one of his favorite times since he could just relax and not think of any of the problems that his work may have had to deal with. Being the assistant to his Lord, Elrond, was engrossing enough, but to be so free before turning in for the night was indeed a welcome release.

‘Or at least it will be when I am done with a certain blond,’ he thought to himself in amusement as he headed for the Fire Hall. Already, he could hear the chatter of gathering Elves and his heart warmed while his body relaxed, as it always did when he was joining his fellows. He entered the Hall and looked for his beloved, who was seated in his usual spot near Elrond with Lindir across the way. Erestor took his place between Elrond and Glorfindel. He accepted the kiss of greeting from his lover before nodding to Elrond and Lindir. But to Lindir, he also added a smirk of knowing and was rewarded with a flush upon the pale skin as Lindir licked his lips quickly before looking away.

Erestor caught Glorfindel’s curious gaze, but said nothing as the food was brought out and the meal began. The chatter rose up, not really muffled even as everyone ate the delicious food. About midway, Erestor began to enact his plan. As he was speaking with Elrond about a poem he had found that had been written by Maglor from before Gondolin’s fall, he let his hand drop casually and shift slowly up Glorfindel’s inner thigh. He heard the hitch of Glorfindel’s breath as he brushed against the hardening flesh that was beginning to slowly stretch the silver leggings his lover was wearing and glanced over subtly to see Glorfindel flushing as he stared at Erestor. Erestor merely tilted an eyebrow slightly as he continued to focus on Elrond and their talk. Elrond did not seem to notice, but Erestor saw that Lindir was watching them avidly, his eyes shining with lust and Erestor smirked. 

His fingers continued their kneading, stroking the hard flesh even as Glorfindel trembled while he remained still, though Erestor could tell he wanted so much more. But he kept his lover on the edge, squeezing harder here and there to stave off any climax that might have been approaching. The third time he did that was perfect timing as the meal ending chime sounded just as Glorfindel growled and groaned in frustration. Elrond, oblivious, called the meal closed and they all stood in pairs and groups to head for the main part of the hall for the nightly entertainment. Well, all but Erestor, Glorfindel, and Lindir. Elrond left them after Erestor murmured that he and Glorfindel needed to speak before joining them, which Elrond took at face value. 

Erestor looked over at his beloved, who was watching him with stormy eyes. “Yes, melethronen?” he asked sweetly before rising and going over towards a shadowed alcove that was just behind the fireplace that filled the far north wall. It was actually a very rarely used spot that Erestor had discovered quite by accident. It was the perfect place for a bit of very risque playtime. He arrived at the alcove and stepped half in before glancing back at the two other Elves. He smirked before going the rest of the way inside. It was good sized, about the size of one of their walk-in closets, and completely dark with only the light from the Hall lighting the edges and casting a faint glow on the inside. 

The glow suddenly dimmed and he chuckled as strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him firmly back into a very hard body. He groaned as he was ground into, the hard shaft he had been teasing and torturing sliding along the crack between his buttocks demandingly, the cloth cloaking them both a suddenly very annoying impediment. Glorfindel’s hands moved down and forward before roughly tugging down Erestor’s leggings so that he was bare. Erestor groaned again as his robe was shoved up and that demanding flesh was pressing slowly, but steadily into him. He braced himself on the wall in front of him as he arched and spread his legs as best he could. He loved how his lover filled him so perfectly. 

He gasped though and a hand clamped over his mouth, silencing him when his own member was engulfed into a hot mouth. He looked down and panted around the hand keeping him quiet as the now two Elves began to work him. His revenge reversed on him, he could only delight as he was both suckled on and pounded into by Lindir and Glorfindel, all the while knowing that someone could see them if they were to move closer to the fire.

But those thoughts soon left him as ecstasy washed over him in climax and he spilled himself into the mouth that had been suckling on him so delightfully. Glorfindel grunted shortly after as his frantic pounding went still before he jerked erratically in release, filling Erestor up until he was dripping. But it almost was not enough and he pushed back until Glorfindel stepped back some so Erestor could bend down. He pulled Lindir up and worked out the taut flesh that the other Elf was sporting from the cream colored leggings and sucked it down his own throat. He groaned loudly as Glorfindel started pounding into him again, obviously turned on by the sight of the two even as Lindir gripped Erestor’s head and began thrusting as well.

It did not take long at all until they were all climaxing and collapsing in a sweaty, sticky pile in that small alcove. Erestor chuckled breathlessly even as he jerked in aftershocks. He was a mess with fluids all over him and oozing out of him, but he was more than pleased. “Now *that* was fun,” he murmured and the other two chuckled as well. He knew then that he would have to ‘encourage’ them to do this again...the possibilities had just become interesting.

~FIN


End file.
